COSSMHO is the only national Hispanic-oriented coalition of agencies, organizations, and individuals working to improve and expand services, research, and training opportunities for Hispanic communities in mental health, drug abuse, and alcohol abuse treatment and prevention. Members also are involved in related areas, such as health planning, education, and service delivery; developmental disabilities; special needs of families and children; youth services, with emphasis on juvenile justice and delinquency prevention; and services to the elderly to improve health and well-being. Active nationwide since 1974, COSSMHO is a national focal point through which Cuban, Latino, Mexican, and Puerto Rican Communities can support and guide public and private planning and delivery efforts in the above fields. Members of COSSMHO serve Hispanic communities in every region, including 27 states, the District of Columbia, and Puerto Rico. Members include over 180 community-based, autonomous agencies, centers, clinics, and programs, as well as four national Hispanic organizations -- Aspira of America, Inc., The Cuban National Planning Council, the National Association of Spanish-Speaking/Spanish-Surnamed Nurses, and the National Chicano Health Organizations. Also, a wide range of professional associations, educational institutions, research and training centers, other national organizations and councils, and dedicated individuals participate as members. As a national focal point and resource for its members, COSSMHO's mission is to identify, analyze, and act upon research, service and training needs; identify funding resources and manpower to meet these needs; promote a greater exchange of information on policy and program developments that affect local communities and the Hispanic population nationwide; share Hispanic perspectives and expertise with governmental and voluntary agencies in order to ensure sound program and policy development relevant to Hispanic needs and priorities. In addition to research monographs and other reports, COSSMHO publishes a bimonthly newsletter, the COSSMHO REPORTER, and a twice-monthly information bulletin, the COSSMHO ROADRUNNER.